Glucose
by flyingleafbunny
Summary: What other way to cool down on a warm day than sweet glucose? Red Blood Cell AE3803 and White Blood Cell U1146 enjoy their time together with the sweet treat.


It was a warm summer day when U-1146 was just strolling the area, already cleared to have his rest after a battle with a bacteria, when he spots his favorite Red Blood Cell AE3803. She was recognizable from her red hair with its stubborn flick alone.

"Oh Red Blood Cell."

"Ah, White Blood Cell" AE3803 waved back. "Thanks for your hard work. Are you done with work for today?"

1146 replies. "Yes. Are you also done with work today?" 1146 notices the lack of oxygen, carbon dioxide or nutrients on her arms.

"Yes. Let's hang out together then." AE3803 offers.

* * *

"Today sure is warm." AE3803 remarks. While it is indeed warm, it does not warrant an order for all the Red Blood Cells to walk through the heat since the body made sure to cool itself sufficiently.

"Maybe we should sit down for a bit." 1146 offers. The both of them then sat on a nearby bench.

AE3803 proceeds to take off her red jacket and offers 1146 to do the same. "Why don't you take off your jacket too, White Blood Cell. After all, you're not on duty right now." 1146 notices some of the Red Blood Cells are doing the same thing.

1146 agrees. "Yeah. That's a good idea right now." He remembers AE3803's words during the time the body was able to cool itself after suffering from heat stroke.

When 1146 took off his jacket, AE3803 stares in awe. He was wearing a plain white shirt but AE3803 notices that 1146 has well-toned arms. 1146 notices AE3803's awestruck face so he begins to wonder. "What's wrong Red Blood Cell?"

AE3803 snapped out of trance and blushed upon being caught. "Oh nothing. I just noticed you have nice arms."

"Eh? Umm… thanks."1146 stammered as he thanked AE3803 for her compliment. He noticed that AE3803 has nice curves underneath her red jacket. "You have a nice body too, you know."

AE3803 was taken aback by 1146's compliment since it's the first time that any cell has said such to her body. "T-thanks. No one has said nice things about my body before."

Both cells sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before AE3803 decides to break it. "I-I'll get us something to eat. Wait right here White Blood Cell."

1146 eyes follow AE3803 and noticed that she went to the nearest vending machine to get glucose. He knows well enough that she loves glucose. What he was not expecting was that AE3803 was carrying two cones of glucose upon her return.

"Here, White Blood Cell." AE3803 hands the green colored glucose.

1146 was surprised that AE3803 offered him glucose. White Blood Cells would usually eat the antigens they kill. It was usually the Macrophages who would process their kills into something more palatable. While he admires their effort to cook the antigens, the resulting food wouldn't still taste quite good. Maybe it's because of the fact the antigens once tried to kill all cells before being killed themselves.

"Oh. Thanks." 1146 took the glucose and proceeded to eat it. AE3803 has picked the green tea glucose from him. While the taste is all too familiar for 1146, he was taken aback by the sweetness and coldness of the treat. He was not used to eating such treats after all.

AE3803 became worried when she saw 1146's expression upon eating the glucose. "White Blood Cell. Did you not like the glucose? I made sure I picked the right flavor for you since I wasn't sure if you like sweet things."

"Ah. It's not that I dislike the glucose. I was just surprised that you decided to give me one." 1146 tries to reassure AE3803. "I was always curious what glucose tastes like. I see 4989 sometimes eating glucose when we meet during our patrols."

1146 then gave AE3803 a small smile. "Thanks Red Blood Cell."

AE3803 then blushes and stammered. "Y-you're welcome White Blood Cell." She then sat beside 1146 and proceeded to eat her strawberry flavored glucose.

While both cells are eating the glucose, AE3803 offers 1146 to taste the strawberry glucose she is currently eating. "Here White Blood Cell. This glucose is also delicious."

1146 was surprised by AE3803's offer but accepts it nonetheless. "Thanks Red Blood Cell." He proceeds to eat the part where AE3803 just licked, unaware of the implications of the action. The flavor is different from the green tea glucose that was given to him. In a way, it reminds him of AE3803: sweet yet tangy.

"How was it?" AE3803 asks curiously.

"It's good." 1146 replies. He then offers AE3803 to taste the green tea glucose. "Try this one. This is good too."

"I'll take up on your offer then." AE3803 cheerfully said as she proceeded to lick where 1146 was eating earlier, also unaware of the implications of the action. She noted that while the green tea glucose is bitter at times, it's also being balanced by the sweetness. It reminds her of 1146 since while he is a ruthless antigen killer, he has an otherwise sweet personality.

"This is delicious" AE3803 states as she continues to lick the offered glucose. She then stops and continues to finish her own strawberry flavored glucose.

Both cells proceed to finish their own cones of glucose while occasionally letting the other taste their share. They were also telling each other how their day went to let the other know that they were doing a job well done.

Behind a nearby corner, a smiling Dendritic Cell was capturing everything on his camera while making sure that both cells are unaware of his presence.


End file.
